Willem van Ockham
[[Afbeelding:William of Ockham - Logica - 1341.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Willem van Ockham. Schets getiteld frater Occham iste (dit is broeder Ockham), uit een manuscript van Ockham's Summa Logicae, 1341]] Willem van Ockham (ook wel geschreven als Occam) (1288 – 1347) was een middeleeuws Engels filosoof die geldt als een voorloper van de moderne filosofie. Kritiek Hij werd opgevoed door de orde van de Franciscanen, die hem de kans gaven te studeren. Later studeerde hij theologie aan de universiteit van Oxford, en vervolgens schreef hij een kritiek op het theologische standaardwerk Liber Sententiarum van Petrus Lombardus, dat als een echte autoriteit gold bij het onderwijs. Ockham stond echter kritisch tegen de autoriteit (auctoritas) van voorgangers en kerkvaders en daarom werd zijn schrijven hem niet door iedereen in dank afgenomen. Hij betoogde onder meer dat er een onoverbrugbare kloof bestond tussen weten en geloven en dat de Kerk zich niet met wereldlijke zaken mocht bemoeien. Er volgde een klacht dat zijn onderricht in strijd zou zijn met het katholieke geloof en hij moest zich daarvoor zelfs verantwoorden bij paus Johannes XXII (te Avignon in 1324). Werken Ockham heeft vele werken geschreven.Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, William of Ockham Academische werken *Commentaar op de Sententies van Petrus Lombardus (1317-1318) *Zeven Quodlibets (1322-1325) Filosofische werken *Uiteenzetting over Porphyrius' werk Isagoge en over de Categorieën van Aristoteles (1321-1324) *Summa Logicae, een overzicht van de toenmalige logica en taalfilosofie. *Verhandeling over Voorbestemming en Gods voorkennis over toekomstige gebeurtenissen (1321-1324) *Uiteenzetting over Aristoteles' natuurkunde (1322-1324) *Vragen over Aristoteles' werken over de natuur (voor 1324) Politieke werken *Acht vragen over de macht van de Paus (1340-1341) *Werk van negentig dagen (1332-1334) *Brief (1334) *Kleine Preek (1341-1342) *Dialoog (1334-46) Vlucht en overlijden In 1328 werd hij door de paus gevangengezet, maar hij wist te ontkomen en vluchtte naar München waar hij zou blijven onder bescherming van Lodewijk van Beieren, die stierf in 1347. Ook de Italiaanse filosoof Marsilius van Padua had bij Lodewijk bescherming gevonden. Ockham stierf rond 9 april 1347 aan de pest. Belang waarneming Ockham is vooral bekend om het feit dat hij veel belang toekent aan de zintuiglijke waarneming. Hij is dus een nominalist en beweert dat 'ideeën geen substantie vormen buiten de geest', oftewel dat de ideeën geen objectief bestaan hebben buiten de mens. Zijn leer was dus in strijd met het 'realisme'. Hierin betoogt men dat ideeën dingen (res) zijn die wèl onafhankelijk van de materie bestaan. Hij gaat daarmee verder dan zijn ordegenoot Johannes Duns Scotus. Scheermes Aan Ockham wordt de uitspraak :In argumentationibus entia non sunt multiplicanda sine necessitate :Binnen redeneringen moeten de onderdelen niet zonder noodzaak worden toegevoegd toegeschreven (zijn Reportatio), die bekend werd als Ockhams scheermes. Deze uitspraak is ontleend aan Aristoteles. Zelf formuleerde hij het als volgt: :"Want er moet niets nieuws voorgesteld worden zonder een geldige reden, tenzij het vanzelfsprekend is, of door ervaring bekend of door de autoriteit van de Heilige Schrift bewezen.” Voor Ockham is God de enige entiteit die niet bewezen hoeft te worden: al het andere is van die zekerheid afgeleid. Ockham schreef ook werken op het terrein van de politieke theorie. De stromingen van het realisme, gebaseerd op het neoplatonisme en de opvattingen met betrekking tot de ideeën zoals we die bij Plato vinden, en het nominalisme (ideeën zijn slechts woorden of 'nomina') zullen de filosofische discussie gedurende de gehele late Middeleeuwen bepalen, speciaal in de zogeheten universaliënstrijd. Verder is hij bekend als de bron van het gezegde "over smaak valt niet te twisten". Dit is eigenlijk een verkeerde vertaling, want bij Ockham staat er "de gustibus non est disputandum", wat zoveel betekent als dat er in een redelijke discussie niet over smaak valt te argumenteren (twisten kunnen we best, zou Ockham zeggen). Fictie Willem van Ockham stond model voor William van Baskerville, de hoofdpersoon van Umberto Eco's roman De naam van de roos. De reden dat Eco zijn hoofdpersoon een andere naam gaf was tweeledig: 1) Ockham moet in het echt een niet altijd zo prettige man geweest zijn, en 2) de naam 'William of Baskerville' was literair interessanter. Referenties Categorie:Brits filosoof Categorie:Franciscaan Categorie:Scholastisch filosoof ar:وليام الأوكامي ast:Guillelmu d'Ockham bg:Уилям Окам bn:অকহামের উইলিয়াম bs:William Ockham ca:Guillem d'Occam cs:William Ockham da:William af Ockham de:Wilhelm von Ockham en:William of Ockham es:Guillermo de Ockham fa:ویلیام اکام fi:Wilhelm Ockhamilainen fr:Guillaume d'Ockham gl:William de Ockham he:ויליאם איש אוקאם hr:William Occam hu:William Ockham id:William Ockham it:Guglielmo di Ockham ja:オッカムのウィリアム ko:오컴의 윌리엄 la:Guillelmus de Ockham lb:Wëllem vun Ockham lt:Viljamas Okamas nn:William of Ockham no:William av Ockham pa:ਓਕੈਮ pl:William Ockham pt:Guilherme de Ockham ro:William Ockham ru:Оккам, Уильям scn:Gugghiermu di Ockham sh:William Occam sk:William Occam sl:Vilijem iz Ockhama sr:Вилијам Окамски sv:William Ockham sw:William wa Ockham tr:Ockham'lı William uk:Вільям Оккам zh:奥卡姆的威廉